


Loved

by ephemerality



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFF WHAT HAPPENED, Wow this got angsty fast, my bad - Freeform, yes i ship incest don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not like Kaoru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> so it's like almost midnight here and i have not edited this at all. it probs makes zero sense and for that i apologize but the damn fic kept nagging at me until i wrote and posted it so here you go. have a thing.

Kaoru is really pretty.

He knows this, has known this since he'd been old enough to understand what the word means. But sometimes, it'll just hit him out of nowhere, he'll glance over and his identical twin brother and he'll catch himself staring unabashedly, and usually when Kaoru notices people staring at him, he smiles, waves, and brushes them off. When it's him, though. When it's him whose eyes are captured by orange locks and brown eyes and tiny strips of skin, Kaoru smirks. He smirks, and he tilts his head in a way that bares his slender neck, a silent invitation that he can never refuse.

Those eyes are beautiful. That hair is soft. That skin is pliant and smooth under his hands. Those lips are warm, intoxicating. He's always cold, always craving warmth. He supposes that's what initially attracted him to Kaoru, that warmth, in both temperature and personality.

Kaoru has a piano player's hands. They both do, but Kaoru's fingers are longer somehow, hands more steady. They twine around his with a strength like diamonds. When he is afraid, he clutches at those hands, and they clutch right back. Kaoru reminds him that he is loved, that there are reasons he needs to stay in this world, that there is someone who would cry if he ever left.

It always surprises people that they don't really share clothes. They each have their own sides of the closet, and usually they keep to their own clothing. But sometimes, he'll wear something he knows is Kaoru's and he knows that Kaoru knows by the almost predatory look that takes his breath away, the way Kaoru eye-fucks him in public and it's exhilarating, knowing he's in for it later.

Even in the shower, he runs the soap up and down Kaoru's body, watching the way water catches on Kaoru's eyelashes and trickles down his thighs, letting his mouth replace the water drops, knowing that he is, without a doubt, the luckiest person ever to exist. Kaoru is a masterpiece.

He likes to tell Kaoru so, because it makes him blush, and point out that he must be biased because they look exactly the same.

He looks in the mirror and knows that's a lie.

Kaoru _shines_ , he gives life to those around him, supporting them and lifting them up to do more, _be_ more. Kaoru _sparkles_ in a room full of dullness, and people and animals alike are drawn to him like moths to a flame. Kaoru _smiles_ , and suddenly the world is filled with sunshine and flowers and birds are chirping a song that he would ordinarily hate but for some reason it doesn't sound so bad now that Kaoru is happy.

He is not like Kaoru.

He is not well-liked, he does not try to be. He does not care about other people, they can go fuck themselves for all he cares, he's just here for Kaoru. He does not smile like an angel, but he can fake it really well. He does not _glow_ like Kaoru does, like Kaoru thinks he does. He doesn't. He can't.

He never says those things to Kaoru, but he doesn't have to. Kaoru just knows.

Whenever those thoughts come to him, he reaches out, blindly searching for the hand that has always been there, the hand that he _needs_ to hold, and Kaoru wraps around him, all warmth and blankets and cookies with milk, all smiles and kisses and love declarations, and every day he gets more and more terrified that the next time he reaches out, that hand won't be there.

Kaoru is patient, Kaoru is kind. Kaoru traces the words _forever_ and _always_ into his skin. Kaoru holds his hand until he falls asleep, and when he wakes up, that hand is still entwined in his, and he feels loved.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com). or say nice things. either one is fine. i'm totally okay with either one.


End file.
